The Friday Night Drive
by AmetheSecond
Summary: Two men and a motorcycle. Horatio/Speed. One-shot, complete.


Title: The Friday Night Drive  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. No harm, no foul, no money made.  
Warnings/Squicks: Umm, motorcycles and fluffiness maybe?  
Summary: Two men and a motorcycle.

Beta'd by the wonderful Suki. Thanks so much love!

Notes: This is just a fluffy little ficlet based on a mental image of a motorcycle going over the bridges that connects the Keys to the mainland of Florida. I've never been there though, so if I get something wrong, I'm truly sorry about that folks. It's meant with great love for the area. It sounds damn pretty, even if it is warm and sunny down there.

**The Friday Night Drive**

The Ducati roared in between his legs as the driver slipped into a higher gear, the machine responding to his light touch on the throttle. The bike's top speed was around 185 mph and he was tempted to push the bike to its limits on one of the long stretches of road on the Overseas Highway that connected Miami to the Keys.

His lover seemed to read his mind because he could feel his arms wrapping around his waist tighter, silently urging him on. The driver grinned beneath his helmet and sped up. It was a quiet Friday in the middle of the month and there was no place on the long bridge over the water for any cruisers to lay in wait in a speed trap.

That was the reason for these little trips. At least once a month, when they both had a weekend off from the lab, they'd work like hell on Friday Night, grab a quick bite and then climb on the Ducati. The near three-hour drive would usually only take them two hours -- two and a half at the most -- depending on traffic.

Tonight they'd started out later than usual. It was back to school time and two kids, an eight-year-old boy and his six-year-old sister, had been kidnapped by their estranged grandfather from the local discount store. The crowds of parents outfitting their children with clothes and backpacks and notebooks on the first day of a tax-free weekend had made it easy for the old man to slip out with the kids, and it had taken them two days to track him down to a cabin in the middle of the Everglades.

It had been damn satisfying seeing the mother gathering up her two children in her arms. Even more satisfying was the look of anger and frustration on the suspect's face when he had been lead away in handcuffs. The driver smirked. Both he and his lover lived for looks like that.

Still they had been late getting started on the road, but he didn't mind. It was rather romantic; his lover holding on tight as the bike sped down the bridges that connected the Keys to the mainland, the water reflecting the crescent moon. It was their one weekend this month that they weren't on-call for work and they were going to make the most of it.

The driver sped up as the Ducati crossed the bridge that lead from Big Pine Key to No Name Key where their cabin was located. There was no electricity on the island. The residents used generators for the most part. IF they stayed more than a week, the two of them would probably go insane, but for weekends and the occasional vacation the cabin was just what they needed.

A hammock on the beach and a stack of books they kept at the cabin for the days, and a big bed and candles for the nights.

By the time he pulled up to the cabin it was after midnight and the moon was high in the sky. He waited until his lover climbed off the back of the bike before putting down the kickstand and dismounting himself. They turned towards each other and his lover took off his helmet and grinned.

"You know, H, if the people at the lab saw you driving my bike, they'd probably have a heart attack."

Horatio secured his helmet with Speed's and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked into the house together. "I'm sure they'd realize that I'm different at home than I am at work."

Speed snorted. "Yeah. The last time Eric saw you climb on behind me on the Ducati I thought the boy would have a stroke. If he knew you could drive it too and was seen out in a pair of old jeans and one of my tee-shirts, we'd be paying for his funeral services."

Horatio kicked the door shut behind him and maneuvered Speed towards the bedroom. The cabin was dark but they'd been there enough that it didn't matter. "Sometimes I wonder about Mr. Delko's powers of observation."

With that statement Horatio pushed his lover onto the bed and set about removing all thoughts of their coworkers or the lab from him. Still, he didn't get why so many people would be shocked that he drove the Ducati. After all , love Speed, love his Ducati.

_Fini_


End file.
